


Lazy Sundays

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: The boys spend their Sundays lazying around, watching netflix and playing Mario Kart. This time, Kevin cheats.





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> We're halfway in my little challenge today! And I haven't missed a single day, so I'm very proud of myself. I'm also on Christmas vacation now, so I'm hoping to write some longer drabbles. 
> 
> Thank you to disaster_bi for today's prompt!

Sunday afternoons had quickly become their chill time after they started dating. 

Friday nights were usually reserved for football games, or swim meets or wrestling matches. Saturdays tended to be date night, or they’d go to a party, or hang out with Betty and Kevin’s friends, or occasionally Reggie. Sometimes, all of them. 

Sundays, they were lazy. It typically meant a late breakfast, where Moose would drive over to the Keller’s house and they’d have Kevin’s pancakes or French toast or eggs and bacon. Something good, and not very healthy. 

After that, they’d make their way over to the sofa in the Keller’s living room and watch Netflix or play on the Nintendo, half passed-out from food comas.

Sometimes they’d stay there until it was dinner time, and they’d orader in pizzas and continue their lazy day until Moose had to go home, because the next day was a school day. 

They’d both be wearing sweats and sometimes Kevin would wear one of Moose’s shirts if he’d been able to steal one for himself that week. 

It was a perfect way to spend their Sundays. 

Kevin couldn’t imagine anything better to do. 

This particular Sunday, Kevin had made chocolate chip and banana pancakes for breakfast, and pressed fresh orange juice. 

Moose had arrived five minutes before breakfast was done, clad in his sweatpants and had even thought to bring an extra shirt, just for Kevin. Because Moose was sweet like that. He didn’t comment it, but Moose knew Kevin appreciated it. And he found it adorable, how Kevin loved to wear his stuff, because it smelled like him. It would smell like Kevin when he got it back, which Moose also secretly loved. And Kevin looked adorable in the slightly too long sleeves. 

During breakfast, Kevin had babbled on about some new musical he really wanted to see, and Moose listened patiently, nodding at the right places. 

They’d done the dishes together after, Moose washing and Kevin drying.

Then they’d made their way over to the Keller’s super comfortable couch, cuddled up together and watched Friends for a while. 

Moose had been the one to suggest they play something, a few hours later. 

They had agreed on Mario Kart, which was one of Moose’s favorites, Kevin knew. He’d expected Moose’s favorite game to be something like Fifa, or Grand Theft Auto. Something cool and manly. But that was kind of stereotyping, wasn’t it? And Kevin strived to not stereotype anyone, any more. 

Moose always chose Toad, while Kevin tended to go for Luigi as his character. 

When they had first started playing together, one of those first Sundays, Moose had won every round. He had obviously played a lot more than Kevin. He’d admitted that he played Mario Kart a lot with his younger siblings, but encouraged Kevin and told him he’d get better with some practice. 

Kevin of course had no siblings to play with, which he told himself was why he wasn’t very good at the game. 

Moose’s words had some truth to them though. When they had played enough together, Kevin had gotten a lot better. 

And this Sunday, it was fairly even every round they played. 

Moose was a little flabbergasted, that Kevin was now able to keep up with him. 

Kevin grinned when they paused, finished with one round. 

“When did you get so good?” Moose questioned.

Kevin shrugged. “I guess all the playing with you has helped.”

Moose hummed. “Never mind, I’ll win this next one,” he said, sure of himself. He’d been playing for so long, he surely could beat Kevin. His boyfriend was getting better at the game, but Moose had to be better than him still. 

Checking the time, Kevin sighed. “This has to be the last round before dinner,” he pointed out. It was already getting kind of late, and they’d had to order pizza soon if they were to actually have time to eat it before Moose had to go.

They’d already been playing for a long while.

“Okay,” Moose agreed. “So, winner takes it all?” 

“Not like there’s a price at the end of this… But sure,” Kevin agreed. 

“Then, how ‘bout the looser washes the winners wrestling uniform?” Moose suggested, smirking. 

Washing wrestling gear wasn’t as nasty as the football pads Moose used, after they had been worn for a while, Kevin knew. But it was bad enough. 

“You’re on,” Kevin agreed. 

They both turned their focus back to the tv-screen and picked their characters. 

The first heat was a tight one, Moose ending up right behind Kevin, who yelled out triumphantly as he crossed the finish line first. 

Moose sulked for a moment, not sure how that had happened.

“Better luck next time,” Kevin told him, a little mockingly. 

High off his win, Kevin was cocksure as they started their second heat. 

This time, he fucked up and slipped on one of the banana peels Moose threw out, landing him in second place. 

“Now that’s how it should be,” Moose grinned, ready to win and have Kevin wash his wrestling gear. 

They both turned their attention to the screen, focused for the third and final round that would determine who won. 

Starting out, Moose took the lead. They both made some mistakes in the round, Kevin once again slipping on a banana peel Moose had thrown out, and Moose driving too far to the side, onto the grass which slowed him down. 

As they were nearing the finish line, Moose was in the clear lead, even though Kevin wasn’t too far behind. 

A little desperate, Kevin made sure he had a clear path to the finish line on screen, before he moved, pulling Moose in with the one hand he could take off the controller, kissing him. 

It took Moose by surprise, and his character drove off to the side, hitting the sidewalls of the track while Kevin’s character drove across the finish line. 

It was more about proving to Moose that he could win, than not wanting to wash Moose’s wrestling gear. He was used to doing his own, after all. 

“That was not fair!” Moose, exclaimed once Kevin had let him go, grinning as he let the football player move. 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Kevin told him, smirking. 

Moose grumbled, letting his controller hit the coffee table a little too hard. He crossed his arms across his chest. “I demand a re-match.” 

Kevin shrugged. “But we said that would be the last one before dinner…” he reminded his boyfriend, acting as if that was something they couldn’t go back on. 

Moose glared at Kevin. “Cheater.” 

Not liking the bad vibes between them, Kevin climbed into Moose’s lap, uncrossing the football player’s arms. Softly, he pecked his lips. 

“I’ll make it up to you…” Kevin told him, kissing the side of his face and down his neck. 

“You better,” Moose grumbled, but put his arms around the smaller boy. 

“I promise.”


End file.
